The Future of the Clans
by Moonstar777
Summary: Long after the time of Firestar comes the time of LakeClan, TreeClan, EarthClan, and AirClan. Cats in these Clans are descendants of cats in the origional Clans, but they are in new territory again and renamed for it. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

A tan she-cat sat at the edge of a clearing. A grey she-cat came toward her.

"Hello, Sandfire. I have a message from StarClan. 'Lake, Tree, Earth, and Air will come together. Fire will destroy. Water will stop the destruction. Evil will come, and Frost and Smoke alone will save the Clan.' You must tell Waterstar of this," meowed the grey she-cat.

"But Cindercloud, what does it mean?" replied Sandfire, sounding confused.

"StarClan does not know, but you will find out in time," answered Cindercloud.

1


	2. first cat list

**LakeClan**

**Leader: **Waterstar – a blue-grey tom

**Deputy:** Riverstream – a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Sandfire – a tan she-cat

**Warriors:**

Duststorm – a brown tabby tom

Lightfur – a cream-colored she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Whiteflower – a white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Bluefire – a blue-grey tom

Ravenclaw – a black tom with a white chest

Squirreltail – a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: ** Oakpaw

Leafclaw – a tan she-cat

Firepelt – a ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw – a white she-cat

Blackpaw – a black she-cat

Eaglepaw – a brown tabby tom

Oakpaw – a tan tom

**Queens:**

Silverfur – a grey tabby she-cat

Embertail – a ginger she-cat

**Elders:**

Crowspirit – a black tom

Flowerwind – a white she-cat

**TreeClan**

**Leader: **Barkstar – a brown she-cat

**Deputy:** Icebird – a white she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Crowwing – a black tom with white paws

**Warriors:**

Hailspots – a white tom with cream-colored paws

Pollencloud – a cream-colored she-cat

Dewbrook – a beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

Thornfang – a tan tom with very sharp teeth

Finchwing – a small tan she-cat

Swiftclaw – a fast black and white tom

Sunheart – a golden she-cat

Rainwing – a blue-grey tom

Rebelgaze – a black tom

**Apprentices:**

Vaporpaw – a white she-cat

Gorgepaw – a tan and white tom

Icepaw – a white tom

**Queens:**

Nettleclaw – a light brown tabby she-cat

Maplebird – a brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Beewing – a small golden tom

Applespirit – a tan she-cat

**EarthClan**

**Leader: **Branchstar – a brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Littleflower – a small blue-grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Magnolialeaf – a light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blizzardwind – a white tom

Leopardspots – a golden she-cat with black spots

Desertstream – a tan she-cat

Butterflywing – a black she-cat

Tigerfur – a brown tabby she-cat

Tawnybird – a tan she-cat

Stoneclaw – a grey tom

Volepelt – a brown tabby tom

Quickstep – a fast tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Goldpaw – a golden she-cat

Stonepaw – a grey tom

Wolfpaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Duskflower – a black she-cat

Cardinalwing – a reddish she-cat

Brightfire – a white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cinderclaw – a grey tom

**AirClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar – a reddish-brown tom

**Deputy:** Rabbitfang – a brown tom

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Rootnose – a tan tom

**Warriors:**

Yellowfeather – a golden she-cat

Rockwhisker – a grey tom

**Apprentice: **Darkpaw

Pebblefoot – a grey tom

Rebelbird – a brown tabby tom

Bloodpool – a reddish tom

**Apprentice: **Crowpaw

Pollenfur – a tan tom

Spiderclaw – a black tom

Poppyleaf – a tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallbrook – a small brown she-cat

**Apprentice:** Ashpaw

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw – a black she-cat

Darkpaw – a dark brown tabby tom

Crowpaw – a black tom

Ashpaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Woodpelt – a brown she-cat

Dewbird – a light tan she-cat

Morningspirit – a light brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Hawkwing – a grey tom

9


	3. Chapter 1

Frost woke up. Sunlight was coming in through the window of her home. She stretched, and then went outside. Smoke, the cat from next door, went to greet her.

"Hi, Frost!" Meowed the grey tom.

"Hi, Smoke! How are you?" Meowed Frost in reply.

"Not bad. My housefolk are planning to take me to the vet in a week. I don't want to go!" Answered Smoke.

"That's scary. My housefolk took my sister, Princess. She was never the same. Before you have to go, let's do some fun things. I want to explore the woods. What do you think?" Replied Frost.

"Ok. That will definitely be fun. Let's go!" Meowed Smoke. The two cats went into the woods together. After only a few minutes, a tan tom and a black she-cat raced out of the bushes. They ran in front of Frost and Smoke.

"Leave our forest NOW!" Hissed the tan tom.

"Oakpaw, they're kittypets. Kittypets never listen to words. We have to chase them out," meowed the black she-cat. With a snarl, she jumped on Smoke. Oakpaw jumped on Frost, and the fight began. At first, it seemed like Frost and Smoke were hopelessly outmatched. Then, they noticed a pattern in their opponent's moves. Using this to their advantage, they quickly flipped their opponents onto their backs. With a hiss, both housecats clawed their opponent's bellies. As Frost went to deal a critical blow, a blue-grey tom, and a cream-colored she-cat raced out of the bushes, closely followed by a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. The cream-colored she-cat raced to the black she-cat and pulled Smoke off of her. The other two cats raced to Oakpaw and pulled Frost off of him.

"Shown up by, of all things, a _kittypet_!" scolded the blue-grey tom.

"Waterstar, they are still new apprentices. Although, a newborn kit could defeat the average kittypet. These two are better than most. The she-cat could have killed Oakpaw. If that happened, they probably would have killed Blackpaw too," meowed the cream-colored she-cat.

"I know, Lightfur. But it was Squirreltail's apprentice, not yours, that would have been killed first. Tell me your name, kittypets," meowed Waterstar.

"My name is Frost. This is Smoke. I have wondered what was out here for a long time. Today we wanted to explore," answered Frost.

"I know you have been curious. I have often seen you looking from those twoleg gardens. You probably call twolegs housefolk, like most kittypets. What would you think of joining LakeClan?" meowed Waterstar.

"Two kittypets? In LakeClan? Waterstar! What are you thinking?" Cried Blackpaw.

"Silence Blackpaw! I have my reasons. LakeClan needs more warriors," answered Waterstar. Frost and Smoke thought for a minute.

"I accept the invitation, Waterstar," they both meowed.

13


	4. second cat list

**LakeClan**

**Leader: **Waterstar – a blue-grey tom

**Deputy:** Riverstream – a blue-grey she-cat

**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Sandfire – a tan she-cat

**Warriors:**

Duststorm – a brown tabby tom

Lightfur – a cream-colored she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Whiteflower – a white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Bluefire – a blue-grey tom

**Apprentice:** Smokepaw

Ravenclaw – a black tom with a white chest

Squirreltail – a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice: ** Oakpaw

Leafclaw – a tan she-cat

**Apprentice:** Sugarpaw

Firepelt – a ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Whitepaw – a white she-cat

Blackpaw – a black she-cat

Eaglepaw – a brown tabby tom

Oakpaw – a tan tom

Frostpaw – a white she-cat

Smokepaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Silverfur – a grey tabby she-cat

Embertail – a ginger she-cat

**Elders:**

Crowspirit – a black tom

Flowerwind – a white she-cat

**TreeClan**

**Leader: **Barkstar – a brown she-cat

**Deputy:** Icebird – a white she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Crowwing – a black tom with white paws

**Warriors:**

Hailspots – a white tom with cream-colored paws

Pollencloud – a cream-colored she-cat

Dewbrook – a beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

Thornfang – a tan tom with very sharp teeth

Finchwing – a small tan she-cat

Swiftclaw – a fast black and white tom

Sunheart – a golden she-cat

Rainwing – a blue-grey tom

Rebelgaze – a black tom

**Apprentices:**

Vaporpaw – a white she-cat

Gorgepaw – a tan and white tom

Icepaw – a white tom

**Queens:**

Nettleclaw – a light brown tabby she-cat

Maplebird – a brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Beewing – a small golden tom

Applespirit – a tan she-cat

**EarthClan**

**Leader: **Branchstar – a brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Littleflower – a small blue-grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Magnolialeaf – a light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blizzardwind – a white tom

Leopardspots – a golden she-cat with black spots

Desertstream – a tan she-cat

Butterflywing – a black she-cat

Tigerfur – a brown tabby she-cat

Tawnybird – a tan she-cat

Stoneclaw – a grey tom

Volepelt – a brown tabby tom

Quickstep – a fast tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Goldpaw – a golden she-cat

Stonepaw – a grey tom

Wolfpaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Duskflower – a black she-cat

Cardinalwing – a reddish she-cat

Brightfire – a white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cinderclaw – a grey tom

**AirClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar – a reddish-brown she-cat

**Deputy:** Rabbitfang – a brown tom

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Rootnose – a tan tom

**Warriors:**

Yellowfeather – a golden she-cat

Rockwhisker – a grey tom

**Apprentice: **Darkpaw

Pebblefoot – a grey tom

Rebelbird – a brown tabby tom

Bloodpool – a reddish tom

**Apprentice: **Crowpaw

Pollenfur – a tan tom

Spiderclaw – a black tom

Poppyleaf – a tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallbrook – a small brown she-cat

**Apprentice:** Ashpaw

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw – a black she-cat

Darkpaw – a dark brown tabby tom

Crowpaw – a black tom

Ashpaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Woodpelt – a brown she-cat

Dewbird – a light tan she-cat

Morningspirit – a light brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Hawkwing – a grey tom

20


	5. Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the big tree for a Clan meeting!" The familiar call came from Waterstar. When every cat was there, he spoke again.

"Today we are apprenticing two new cats. Smoke, come forward. Smoke, from this point forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Bluefire! You will be mentor to Smokepaw. He will be your first apprentice. Pass on all you know. Frost, come forward. Frost, from this point until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Leafclaw! You were a good mentor to Duststorm. You will be mentor to Frostpaw. Pass on all you know to her," meowed Waterstar.

"What Clan do they come from? It's no Clan I know of!" meowed Duststorm.

"They're kittypets! I could recognize that stench anywhere!" cried Ravenclaw. As the cats realized that Ravenclaw was right, they began to insult Smokepaw and Frostpaw.

"Go home kittypets!"

"Get out of our Clan!"

"You're too soft for Clan life!"

"You'll never be warriors!" More and more insults poured out until Waterstar finally called "Silence!!!" Every cat was quiet as Waterstar spoke.

"These cats are worthy of becoming apprentices. I have seen their abilities myself, as have Lightfur, Squirreltail, Blackpaw, and Oakpaw. Anyone who disagrees will answer to me," hissed Waterstar. No cat dared to argue, and after Waterstar's speech they began to congratulate Smokepaw and Frostpaw on their apprenticeship. Waterstar went to talk to Sandfire.

"Sandfire, remember the prophecy? 'Evil will come, and Smoke and Frost alone will save the Clan'? I think they are Smoke and Frost in the prophecy!" meowed Waterstar quietly.

"I don't know…" replied Sandfire.

"Don't you remember the stories of Firestar in ThunderClan, when RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan were around? Spottedleaf's 'Fire alone will save our Clan'? Firestar, the kittypet, was the Fire that saved ThunderClan! Frostpaw and Smokepaw MUST be the Frost and Smoke in the prophecy!" cried Waterstar. After thinking for a moment, Sandfire admitted that Waterstar could be right.

During this time, Whitepaw and Eaglepaw were showing Frostpaw and Smokepaw around the camp. The last place that they showed the new apprentices was the apprentices' den. They ate dinner then, they went to sleep. At dawn, Bluefire poked his head into the apprentices' den.

"Frostpaw! Smokepaw! Wake up! Time for training!" called Bluefire. For a second, Frostpaw didn't want to get up. Then, realizing it was her first day of warrior training, she got up. Quickly, she woke Smokepaw up and they went outside together. Bluefire and Leafclaw were waiting for them.

"Hi! Grab some breakfast, and eat quickly. We're going to show you the territory today. If we have time, we might show you some fighting moves!" meowed Leafclaw. The two apprentices nodded, then ran to get something to eat. Frostpaw took a mouse while Smokepaw took a squirrel. They ate as fast as they could. In only a few minutes, they had finished eating and were ready to go. Bluefire and Leafclaw showed them the territory. The first thing they showed them was their borders. The first border was the one with TreeClan.

"You can tell when you get to the border by looking at the forest. TreeClan has taller trees, and less of them. We have more underbrush too. You can also tell by the scent marks. TreeClan gets its name from the trees," explained Bluefire, as he marked the border. Smokepaw and Frostpaw waited until they were done. After the TreeClan border, they came to the AirClan border. AirClan's territory was flat with almost no trees or underbrush. Strong winds blew across it. That gave it the name AirClan. Although they did not share a border with EarthClan, Leafclaw told them about EarthClan territory.

"EarthClan has a lot of hills in their territory. It's very muddy. I don't know why EarthClan likes that territory. I would hate it. Their territory is between TreeClan and AirClan. You should see our territory now," meowed Leafclaw. Frostpaw and Smokepaw had fun looking at everything in their new territory.

The last place they saw was the lake. It was the reason that LakeClan was called LakeClan. There were tons of fish in the lake. It was great for fishing. Since it would be a while before sunset, Leafclaw and Bluefire decided to teach Smokepaw and Frostpaw how to fish. It was a nice day, so plenty of fish were swimming. Bluefire's paw darted out into the water and he scooped out a big fish. He hit it hard with his paw to kill it.

"Now you try," he meowed after his demonstration. Frostpaw and Smokepaw both tried, and caught a fish after the first few tries. After several successful attempts, Smokepaw decided to try to catch a huge fish that he saw. He unsheathed his claws and made a grab for it. Unfortunately for him, the fish was stronger than he was, and his claws got stuck.

"Reow!!" he cried, as he was pulled into the lake.

"_SMOKEPAW!!!_" cried Frostpaw.

26


	6. Chapter 3

Bluefire turned around just in time to see Smokepaw go underwater. Smokepaw struggled to get his claws loose from the fish. After a few seconds, he began to claw the fish with hopes of killing it. Bluefire and Leafclaw raced to the edge of the lake.

"Stay here," Leafclaw instructed Frostpaw. Bluefire and Leafclaw both jumped into the water to help Smokepaw. Realizing that Smokepaw's claw was stuck on the fish, they grabbed him together and pulled him out. Bluefire got the fish loose from his claws and killed it. Smokepaw remained motionless.

"Leafclaw get Sandfire fast!" cried Bluefire. Frostpaw moved forward.

"Smokepaw! Oh, Smokepaw. It's all my fault! I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you!" whimpered Frostpaw. Bluefire let Frostpaw stay with Smokepaw for a few minutes. When he saw Leafclaw and Sandfire coming, he pushed her away.

"Will he be ok?" asked Bluefire after a minute.

"He should be fine if he gets some rest tonight. He should be well enough for training tomorrow or the day after if he gets enough rest. Smokepaw will stay in my den tonight," answered Sandfire, "just help me get him back to camp."

"Frostpaw, Leafclaw… bring the catch back to camp. I'll help get Smokepaw back to camp," meowed Bluefire. While Sandfire and Bluefire brought Smokepaw back to camp, Leafclaw showed Frostpaw how to bury fresh kill to go back for it later. They picked up as much as they could carry and brought it back. Then, they went back for more. Leafclaw and Frostpaw made four trips to bring the entire day's catch back to camp.

"Nice catch kittypet. How may did you get? One?" teased Ravenclaw.

"Eight," meowed Leafclaw, answering for her apprentice, "and Smokepaw caught nine. Seventeen between the two of them. Frostpaw, bring Smokepaw and Sandfire each a fish. Bluefire too. Then you can eat."

"Yes, Leafclaw," answered Frostpaw obediently. She picked up three of the best fish and brought them to Sandfire's den.

"Sandfire!" she called.

"Yes Frostpaw?" replied Sandfire.

"I brought fish for you, Smokepaw, and Bluefire. Is Bluefire still here?" meowed Frostpaw.

"Bluefire is here. He doesn't want to leave his first apprentice. No mentor likes to have an injured apprentice. It's really hard if it's their first apprentice," answered Sandfire.

"I'll bring this to Bluefire and get myself some fresh kill. I don't want to leave Smokepaw. He's my best friend," meowed Frostpaw. Sandfire nodded, so Frostpaw left the fish for her and Smokepaw with her. Then, she brought a fish to Bluefire.

"I brought you some dinner," meowed Frostpaw.

"Thanks, Frostpaw. Aren't you going to eat?" replied Bluefire.

"Leafclaw told me to bring you, Sandfire, and Smokepaw each some fresh kill before I take some for myself. I'll be right back, I'm getting myself some dinner," answered Frostpaw. She backed out of Sandfire's den and went to the fresh kill pile. She didn't feel like having fish, so she took a nice rabbit and went back to Bluefire and Smokepaw.

"Rabbit today. Good choice. Fish are good, but rabbits are also tasty. As a kittypet, you probably haven't tried it yet, have you," commented Bluefire.

"No, I haven't. I've had fish flavored kittypet food. It was awesome! I didn't feel like having fish today, though. I wanted to try something new," replied Frostpaw.

"Fish would be new to you. Kittypets don't know anything," grumbled Bluefire.

"Bluefire! I find that very insulting!"

"I was a kittypet! I'm not stupid!"

"Then you should know that kittypet food is nothing like real food – fresh kill!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I tried kittypet food once. It was horrible."

"You really thought that?"

"Yes. Even in the stories of the old Clans, the cats, besides that kittypet Cloudtail, hated kittypet food. Don't you know that?"

"I'm new to the Clan. I don't know any of the stories. Who was Cloudtail?"

"Cloudtail was Firestar's nephew. Firestar was once a kittypet, and when he joined the Clan, he still visited his sister, a kittypet named Princess. When his sister had kits, she gave Firestar, Fireheart then, her firstborn. That was Cloudtail. Fireheart mentored Cloudtail, who was Cloudkit when he joined the Clan and Cloudpaw as an apprentice, himself during the time he was deputy. I heard that Princess was a very nice cat. His other kittypet and loner friends, Smudge, Cody, Barley, Henry, and Ravenpaw were nice too. I'm Firestar's great-great-great-great-great grandson."

"Wow. My mother always told me stories about my great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle. She said that my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother gave her firstborn, who was a very fluffy white kit with blue eyes, to him. My great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle joined some Clan too. His kittypet name was Rusty. My great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother's name was Princess. She lived next to a forest, but the Clan Rusty joined had to leave when twolegs destroyed the forest. She doesn't know what happened to them. Princess told her about how Rusty became Clan leader, his mate was Sandstorm, her firstborn became Cloudtail, and Cloudtail's mate was a poor cat named Lostface. Lostface got that name because she lost half of her face. It was torn away by dogs!"

"Could it be…? Could you…. No. Impossible. What was Rusty's Clan name?"

"I think my mother told me it was… Fireheart." Meowed Frostpaw.

33


	7. Chapter 4

"Fireheart!" cried Bluefire, "Is it even possible? Could you be related to the legendary Firestar? Your story fits…. Could you really be related to the great Firestar?"


End file.
